How Will We Get Out Of Iraq, United States
=TOWARD A COMPREHENSIVE STRATEGY FOR PEACE IN IRAQ= As Initially Proposed by Peace Action PRINCIPLES THE US MUST RECOGNIZE THE EXISTENCE OF THE WORLD COMMUNITY The idea that any attempt to leave Iraq would leave an irresponsible “vacuum” that the terrorists would fill is based on the same faulty thinking that led to the disastrous unilateral invasion and occupation of Iraq by the United States, Britain and the sham handful of countries in the “coalition of the willing.” The United States and Iraq do not exist in a vacuum. The world community is there, willing and ready to engage in any honest, realistic efforts for peace, health, and prosperity in Iraq. As ignoring the world community was the basis of the tragic disaster the US has made of Iraq, so recognizing the world community is the first step to recovery. U.S. OUT; U.N. IN The idea that those who want the war to end as soon as possible are unrealistic and irresponsible is nothing but a distortion, a straw man that the Bush administration keeps setting up so it can knock down in favor of staying in Iraq indefinitely. No one wants to “abandon” Iraq. On the contrary, what everyone wants is for Iraq to take its place as peaceful, productive member of the community of nations. The quickest and best way for that to happen is to bring in the international community under the aegis of the UN. A MASSIVE INTERNATIONAL AID CAMPAIGN The first priority of the UN will be to facilitate a massive international campaign to heal and rebuild Iraq through the volunteer contributions and efforts of the world community. Red Cross, Doctors Without Borders, OXFAM, etc. The UN facilitate, coordinate, report on progress, and keep the goal of a miracle of recovery in Iraq in the forefront of the world’s attention. A TRUTH AND RECONCILIATION COMMISSION A truth and reconciliation commision is essential for the healing process. Leaders of other world religions must work together with Islamic leaders to create the climate where the rage and vengeance that fuel further terrorism can give way to dignified forgiveness and real peace. NO PERMANENT BASES When the US gets out of Iraq, it must get out completely. Any kind of military presence will be seen, correctly, as a further extension of the purpose behind the unilateral invasion, and will only create further disruptions. Recent Article from Los Angeles Times THE US IS LIABLE FOR ITS DESTRUCTIVE ACTIONS Restitution for the loss of Iraqi life, resources, and historical treasures must be made in full. The US must bow to the World Court’s inquiries into human rights violations, war crimes, and corrupt corporate profiteering. PLAN STEP 1 Agree quickly on the basic principles and get them widely disseminated and understood as not just a real plan, but the only real way to peace in Iraq, peace in the world, and the last slim chance for the United States to avoid destruction. It may be a bitter pill for some to swallow, but the humbling experience of admitting that you were wrong and making restitution is in the end far preferable to the alternative - certain mass loss of life at the hands of vengeful “terrorists” outraged at what has been done to their way of life. STEP 2 Fight off distortions and attacks on the principles. STEP 3 Get international and national support for the principles. STEP 4 Support plans of action based on the principles. Criticize plans that deviate from the principles. STEP 5 Go to the next stage. John Bostrom 8/13/05 =Concrete Proposals That Will Eventually Be Put Together To Present To Our Representatives in U.S.Congress and the President of The United States So That They Know Exactly How They Can Truely Represent = People’s Petition on Iraq Urges Bush to Shift Strategies Peace Action, Progressive Democrats Of America and Tom Hayden As the death toll in Iraq escalates and support for the Iraq war plummets, a national consensus has taken root that current U.S. strategies there have failed and cannot bring about peace and stability in that country. While President Bush and his chief advisors seem in deep denial, it is overwhelmingly apparent to the rest of the nation that we are faced with only one question: How to exit Iraq. Peace Action and the Progressive Democrats of America are offering ordinary Americans and other interested groups the opportunity to provide leadership for the politicians in Washington. This leadership will take the form of a petition to Congress. The plan calls for the administration to shift from a military to a conflict resolution model and offers five initial policies, which if enacted, will markedly move the U.S. towards peace in Iraq. The petition lists five principles essential to ending the quagmire in Iraq: #'The US government must declare it has no interest in permanent military bases or controlling Iraqi oil or other resources.' #'The US government must set goals for ending the occupation and bringing all our troops home, in months, not years, beginning with an initial withdrawal of troops by the end of this year.' #'The US government must request that the United Nations monitor the process of military disengagement and de-escalation, and organize a peaceful reconstruction effort.' #'The US government should appoint a peace envoy independent of the occupation authorities to underscore its commitment to an entirely different mission—that of a peace process ending the occupation and returning our soldiers home.' #'The peace envoy should encourage and cooperate in talks with Iraqi groups opposed to the occupation, including insurgents, to explore a political settlement. The settlement must include representation of opposition forces and parties, and power-sharing and the protection of women's rights as core principles of governance and economic and energy development.' To sign the petition and join hundreds of thousands of our fellow Americans in calling for an end to the war in Iraq, click here. Template:How Will We Get Out Of Iraq Overview Category:How Will We Get Out Of Iraq